Conventionally, there have been known fixing devices adopting an induction heating method, which are incorporated, for example, in image forming apparatuses such as printers (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Fixing devices adopting the induction heating method include, for example, a fixing belt that is formed in an endless shape and has an induction heating layer, a fixing roller that is inserted inside the fixing belt and rotates with the fixing belt, a pressure roller that is pressed against the fixing belt such that a fixing nip is formed between the fixing belt and the pressure roller, and the like. Furthermore, a coil that generates magnetic flux for induction heating by which the fixing belt is heated is disposed at an interval from the fixing belt.